The One With The Raven Hair
by Lyethana
Summary: When you decide to slip a note between Aoi's fingers during a VIP Meet and Greet, your expectations are high. Will he ever respond to what you wrote? And if he does, then what will happen next?


div class="col-md-1 col-lg-3 hidden-sm hidden-xs left-rail affixed" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: fixed; min-height: 1px; padding-left: 10px; padding-right: 10px; float: left; width: 280px; max-width: 280px; z-index: 1000; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; top: 128px;"  
div id="sticky-nav" style="box-sizing: border-box;"  
div class="author-info center-text hidden-sm hidden-md" style="box-sizing: border-box; text-align: center;"  
div class="avatar avatar-lg center-block" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto; border-radius: 50%; background-color: #ededed; width: 72px; height: 72px;" /div  
div class="info" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding-top: 7px;"a class="on-navigate" style="box-sizing: border-box; color: #222222; background: 0px 0px;" href=" user/Lyethana"span class="center-block" style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto;"by span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Lyethana/span/span/a/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="sp335745589-pg1" class="page highlighter first-page last-page" style="box-sizing: border-box; user-select: inherit; transition: max-height 1.5s ease-in-out; max-height: 20000px; overflow: visible; position: relative; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px;" data-page-number="1"  
div class="col-xs-10 col-xs-offset-1 col-sm-10 col-sm-offset-1 col-md-7 col-md-offset-1 col-lg-6 col-lg-offset-3 panel panel-reading" dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: relative; min-height: 1px; padding: 0px; float: left; width: 580px; margin-left: 290px; margin-bottom: 24px; border: 1px solid transparent; border-radius: 0px; box-shadow: none;"  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="fe6f521bba58a18a64289bd48ef6c590"Here we are. The last two persons, we're standing in line to meet em style="box-sizing: border-box;"them/em. I don't think I have ever felt this nervous before. I can't recall another time when my legs were trembling as much as they are now. I am not the only one, thankfully, as all the other 100 people in front of me feel the same. In my head, I had prepared everything I wanted to do and how I wanted to do it. The way I'd take their hands, how I'd bow, how I'd say 'thank you', all different for each of them. Especially the last one who you'd meet. The man with the raven-black hair and his god-so-sexy hip movements and Lord – everything about him is perfect for style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /There have been countless times when I told my friend, Melany, who was standing in front of me, how exactly I would approach him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="34c56d7bc1c781d0eb8d150a390e8891"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I would walk over to him with confidence, flipping my hair, stealing all the attention away and take the note I personally wrote for him out of my pocket. While I would shake his hands, I'd secretly sneak it in between his fingers and when he'd notice, I would wink ever so smoothly at him. When he would read it, I'd smile sexily, bite my lip and walk away like a model, as if I just owned the world. Then when the concert starts, he sees me and will drop everything to pull me on the stage and carry me away like a bride. Trust me, when he sees me, he will not want anyone else. It will be his love on first sight./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="24c0d69c2cc98183d9c58a1cb940e435"That's how I planned it out, originally, but now that I'm standing here for real, I am not even sure if I can breathe. We move forward and I can already see the band members greeting their fans gratefully. Melany notices my shaky hands and huffs. "Where is your Casanova attitude now? I thought you wanted to leave an impression on him." I glare at her, because I know what she says is true, but I also don't need the confrontation of not being able to do it like I wanted style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /"Ha-ha. It will come. Once I stand in front of him, everything will go well and smoothly. Just you watch."br style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /"Is that a challenge?" She grins style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /"It's more of a pep talk to myself really, but sure, a challenge it is." I swallow a big lump away as I see the line moving forward again and Melany has reached the first one: style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /The one she was totally a fan of when we met for the first time. Over the years it has changed to Ruki, then to Reita a bit, then to Uruha again and Ruki popped up in the end as style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /His big two hands grab hers, which are kind of small, and they just disappear in them. I can see she is nervous as fuck too, but she tries to keep herself as sane as possible. After three quick bows and ten 'thank you's ' from the lead guitarist, we move on and I can see the Magic Trick of Disappearing Hands myself. They feel warm and sweaty and really comforting actually, they make me feel a lot calmer and especially after hearing the generosity in his voice, it's not so scary anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="f7c457ff29f56d246407cda5e6d72d8e"Next up in line is Ruki, who is scarily intimidating but really sweet at the same time. His touch is very gentle and he looks at me comfortably. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Thank you, it will be fine, I appreciate you, you will get through this/em, all of this he seemed to say without even opening his mouth. My body feels really warm and fuzzy, his eyes are so soft. I guess that this is the Ruki off stage. The Ruki on stage is way, way scarier than now. Then comes Kai, who is as adorable as always, he bows three times and throws his famous cute smile at me. Reita – I honestly can't stop looking at his fucking muscled arms – on the other hand, holds my hands way firmer and they feel rough. He is smaller than I had imagined, we are about the same height. And last but surely not least: Aoi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="7030db420a44a339c5fd1a63a170f2e2"This is it. The moment I have been waiting for since the moment I saw their PV The Invisible Wall for the first time. The scene I had been dreaming about over and over again, directing it in my head perfectly, cut scenes and all – it's style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /I can feel Melany's eyes burning in my head as she is probably as nervous as me for what I am going to do now. This is a critical moment, it's now or never: I have to leave an style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /I scrape my throat and walk as confidently as I can. His dark eyes follow my movement and it's making me feel stressed as fuck. It feels like I'm walking into an audition for the greatest talent show of all time, but then ten times worse. Or twenty style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /I run my hand through my hair, like I planned it, but my ring gets stuck in a dark red lock. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Shit/em, I think to myself. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's really, really style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /emI can feel the blood rushing through my cheeks, while I try to get my ring finger out of my hair as casually as possible. His eyes are still locked on whatever I am doing and I swear to God I am about to shit my style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /Finally, after a few seconds which seemed like hours, I get my hand out of my hair and continue my 'confident model' walk. Suddenly, I feel something pulling my foot back and I trip, letting out a small 'ah!'. As I look down, I can see a black cable on the ground, all the way from the wall on my left until under the table where the Gazemembers were sitting. I close my eyes out of embarrassment – em style="box-sizing: border-box;"how the fuck did I NOT see that?!/em – and when I open them again I still see Aoi watching my stupid actions. Though his facial expression hasn't changed at all, the shame I feel right now is indescribable. Why, of all moments, why am I so incredibly clumsy like this?!br style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /'Okay, Charlotte, breathe, just keep on breathing.' I tell myself in my mind. I swallow the big lump that has been stuck in my throat away again and turn, so I can face the man of my dreams./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="ae85c737634cafc45983d532547bc1fc"I take the note I wrote for him out of my back pocket. Trying to breathe calmly, I reach out my hands to grab his and to sneak the note in. He reaches out his hands as well and as soon as they touch mine, I get goose bumps all over. I look into his dark brown eyes and smile, bowing my head as a 'thank you for everything' gesture, and he does the same. Our eyes are locked again and, as secretively as I can, I give my note to him. I can see on his face that he noticed the paper and he gives me a crooked smile. I smile back and let go of him – most difficult thing to do ever – and turn around to see the shocked and excited face of my best friend. She signs me to turn around and as I do, I can see the handsome guitarist reading what I wrote to him. It seems he is reading the note over and over again, he is taking such a long time to response. I stare at him with anxiety and excitement, curious to the death about his reaction. Blood is rushing through my veins like crazy and I can just em style="box-sizing: border-box;"feel/em my heart style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /br style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /He folds the note, puts it in his pocket and follows his friends to the exit. Without even a glance at me, he disappeared. A wave of disappointment overflows me and I blink my tears away. I can feel Melany's hand on my shoulder and as confident and comforting as she can, she says: "At least he read it. And he didn't throw it away?"br style="box-sizing: border-box; display: block; content: " /I nod at her point of view. She is right – he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"did /emread it and he put it in em style="box-sizing: border-box;"his pocket/em. I mean, what more can I actually wish for? Thousands of girls are hating me for grabbing my chance and another thousands of girls wish they could stand in my place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="231eaf6ce7c2d512f4c0c9e3a08c03ff"A smile forms on my face and take a deep breath. I did it. I gave the note and although it was nothing like I planned it, I did do it. Do I have a snowballs chance with him? Of course not. It's the rhythm guitarist of The GazettE for God's sake, but I did something most girls had never dared to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 12px; padding: 0px 32px 0px 0px; min-height: 15px; position: relative;" data-p-id="ae83417b12a331b7a90c1c694ff3782b""Come," Melany turns me around and smiles. She high-likely read my mind just now, as she always does, and grabs my hand. "We have a concert to go to."/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
